


Our Normal

by SinScrivener



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: Art Trade with @ovenlex who wanted Female!Miles with Walker their adopted son Billy and their daughter Christie~A kinda AU where they get free and have a good life in the end~
Relationships: Dissociative Dennis/Silky Variant, Eddie Gluskin/Richard Trager, Lisa Park/Waylon Park, Miles Upshur/Chris Walker
Kudos: 6





	1. Survivors

Bird song was what woke Miles first. A sound she hadn't thought she'd hear again since Mount Massive!

Then the leaping of Billy upon the bed as he came in wired and happy as he raised, voice ruined from years of the Engines 'Therapy', "Wake up, today's the day they tear down Mount Massive!"

"What have I told you of dive bombing your mother, Billy?" The voice of her husband Walker spoke up as he came in next, Billy still just so excited and happy he climbed off and said 'softly' through his hurting voice, "Sorry, Mom," Then raced out of their room, leaving mom and dad alone to marvel at his energy.

"Have to hand it to him!" Miles said as she rose from the bed and stretched.

"So long inside the Sphere he's had so much energy unspent, I'm surprised HE isn't the one single handedly demolishing Mount Massive!"

Walker laughed at this, the scars upon his face healing to ripples along his cheeks, the binds free at last from his jaws.

Their words ceased as the soft sounds of a baby alerted them and without a second spent, despite his size, strange, and history, Walker reached the baby first and and tenderly lifted the baby up and whispered sweetly, Miles getting up next, beaming happily at the sight before her eyes, "Morning princess~"

Christie, their daughter, their miracle~

Billy raced in but spoke softer at sight of his awoken sister, blushing, flinching, "I woke her didn't her?"

"Nope, she's wet and hungry~" Walker explained, Miles reaching Billy before he crumbled too far inside himself.

They all still had so much healing to do!

"You didn't wake her~" Miles assured him and kissed the youths head.

Billy watched his adopted father tend to his sister and offered, brightened again, "I'll make breakfast!" Then off he shot to the kitchen.

Both adults shared a soft look before Walker handed off a fresh clean baby girl who babbled and together they walked side by side into the kitchen, ready to help Billy with breakfast.

By afternoon on the dot, dressed in comfortable clothes, no longer the horrible things Mount Massive forced them to wear, the family along with others that survived the nightmares traveled up the mountain to watch the demolishing of their Hell on Earth.

Miles pressed close to Walker as he held his son protectively, all the while Christie slept at ease, unaware.

Trager and Eddie walked on one side, their daughter by their side, Roman twitching at being back on such grounds.

Frank looked ready to bolt, a rabbit out in a field exposed, the predator the nightmare about to fall before their eyes.

Dennis and Silky clutched each other, Waylon beside his wife and sons standing proud that it was finally time, the news at last out for the world to see and hear!

At a safe distance, a group of survivors watched as the large CAT machine sent the wrecking ball into the building of their Hell and upon that first strike, their lives past slowly were set free-

Strike after strike until at last, told to move away so it could collapse, like the ghosts it withheld, as it finally fell, in the wake of the air force it caused, the survivors felt their new lives finally able to start in full and like one, everyone's voices cried out in joy, the smoke clearing to show the nightmare before them was gone.

Now to face the rest of their lives as they had been, in their own sense of normal!


	2. Playdate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another art trade with @ovenlex of Tumblr ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Enjoy a playdate~

Playdate

Once Mount Massive was demolished, the 'normal' could return to the survivors of it's nightmares.

And today would mark one of the biggest starts to 'normal' any of them had had before!

When the survivors came around to watch the Asylum fall, faces showed that hadn't been seen in ages.

Mr. Gluskin and Mr. Trager had noticed Miles and Walker among those present.

Between them the two saw children and children like beings beside them and after the smoke cleared and the ruins well shown to be fallen, Gluskin and Trager met Miles and Walker part way in the group of survivors and a flame rekindled from that moment alone.

Today, Miles sat his and Walker's daughter upon her lap and waited with her husband and their adopted son Billy for their guests to arrive.

Christie babbled at Billy who made silly faces her way to pass the time until the doorbell rang, a soft sound so's not to startle the War Veteran in Walker.

All three got up, Christie in Miles' hold clapped as she went up high and to the door they went.

Just outside stood Eddie with Trager adorn in a dress he himself had picked out in the Asylum, just made up much better and cleaner, in his arms was a daughter of THEIR own and a son of THEIR own, as well, adopted as this was the Pyro, or as introductions were done, it was finally confirmed his name had been Roman Pyre the whole time.

"Please, please, come in~ Our home is yours, friends~" Miles said and Walker led them inside, Miles closing the door softly.

Billy and Roman need not sit and talk with the adults since they'd been there themselves, so instead, Billy led the burnt faced youth to his room beside his baby sisters where his glass figure collection sat safely out of reach from said sister for now~

In the kitchen, upon chairs beside their mothers sat Eily, Trager and Eddie's baby girl, and Christie beside her mother Miles and dad Walker.

"Glad to know that you two have children as well~" Eddie noted, eyes bright and Walker beamed, "Didn't think I'd be lucky to have such things as it was but here I am!"

"As we are too~" Eddie said and kissed Trager's scarred left side as Walker nosed Miles' temple.

Both baby girls giggled and reached out to each other, prompting both mothers of them to 'release' them upon the world and watch what they did.

The first thing they did do was pat each other upon the faces with wide eyes.

Another baby! And this one wasn't in the mirror!

Then came their brothers and they pointed at each other, one babbling the other blepping.

"Ya, she's a baby like you, small~" Billy mused as if he figured what the babies meant in their own words.

Roman grinned and said, "And like us, you'll be friends too!"

The girls stared at each other then glomed onto one another, squealing and laughing as they fell then one or the other depending on who 'stood' up first went down, clapped happily where they sat 'victorious.'

"Seems to be hitting it off so far~ I'm glad." Miles said and Trager nodded before Roman grew a bit off by the stares and hid in his Mama's hold, "Slowly but surely this could be an everyday thing even!"

"Like a family~" Eddie breathed and Trager snorted but kissed his partner upon the cheek.

"Barbeques, holidays, sounds really nice actually!" Walker said and Billy pipped in, "Birthdays too! I remember birthdays! We could celebrate Eily's and Christie's birthdays at least!"

"Since we know when they were born." Roman said warmly but shyly.

The girls settled down for a nap where they'd played, unaware of the words their families spoke about them.

Just that for the first time since they could remember, they'd gotten to play with someone the same age and size and they knew what the other was actually saying!

To them, that was a pretty good day and hoped to remember it for as long as they could-Which for them, could be forever or forgotten by dinner time~

Luckily for them, their memories would not need to be dug back so far in later years to remember happy memories of playing with each other.

Cause indeed, their parents kept the idea alive and kept well in touch, seeing each other as often as possible throughout the girls lives~


	3. Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the fic 'Our Normal'

True to their word, Trager, Eddie, Roman, and Eily came by the house to visit for holidays or parties like birthdays or Saint Patrick's Day day, the like.

Today however, today was mother's day, and now with knowing there was another mother in the area, both Trager and Miles chose to go to the park for that morning with their kids as the dad's did dad things, or so Eddie said.

The mothers had the kids and 'kid at heart', Billy and Roman, two patients of Mount Massive who'd been taken in with either parent once they'd been freed of the nightmare of the building.

Eily and Christie were sat close by their mothers in the grass as their big brothers played around in the park. Not THE park though-Neither desired to disturb the actual kids there nor the parents watching them-They weren't KIDS themselves in the sense of the word.

Teens mostly but deep down, they'd only ever gotten to be small so long and to play like young kids, Eddie and Trager, Walker and Miles allowed their boys to enjoy coloring in kid coloring books like little ones did, when no one was around the park, let them play on the equipment, and now that they had each other, Roman unable to leave his Mama's side, had sleepovers!

The sleepovers gave Miles and Walker a night to themselves~

Christie was a quiet baby, so when she was put into her crib for sleep, she slept the night away~

And when Roman felt strong enough and headed over alone to hang with Billy at Billy's home, Trager and Eddie had time together even when they had Eily.

Trager NEVER spoke out about needing time away from his kids, nor did Miles, a thing the two bonded over and spoke about now as they watched their little ones play.

"Ed loves sexy time and it's fun don't get me wrong but-" Trager was saying as he watched Billy and Roman approaching the girls close by with flowers in their arms, "A movie with the kids is awesome! I'm no catch but that's my self hate talking-"

"You look grand~" Miles spoke up fondly then watched with Trager as the boys spilled out the petals and flowers over the two little ones.

The girls squealed and wiggled around, pawing for the petals fluttering around their heads as Roman and Billy sat down beside them and placed a few in their sisters' hair each.

"It's nice to have someone else to talk to about all this-" Miles confessed and Trager agreed, "To watch these four grow up now with others who understand and have things more in common-"

"To know there are others like us!" Miles added and Trager nodded before tilting his head then smiled, "Speaking of, here come the rest~"

And over came Walker and Eddie, both with special something's for the mothers of their children, their partners, their best friends.

With kisses and hugs to each, the father's sat down next and watched as their sons made their daughters flower crowns, adorning the two babies heads with them before proudly beaming at them and calling them Queens.

Watching from their short distance, listening to the kids happy giggles and voices, each adult/parent couldn't help but hold onto their partner as if they'd float away, their partners just as much did the same, unsure if this happiness was true or if they'd each awaken from this beautiful dream back into the nightmares of before-

"Mama~" Was what told them no, it wasn't a dream, as Eily called out towards Trager and Christie followed up with a sweetly squeaked, "Piggy~"

They were there in the now and today, on Mother's day off all days, their daughters said their first words!


	4. Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman tries his hand at being brave and let's his Mama and Daddy have a parent night with Billy's parents and watch their sisters

"I'll be fine~" Roman repeated as his Mama nodded before nosing his head, kissing it before standing back upright beside Eddie.

"You'll be just fine~"

"Our phones are on, we're just in town at the movies."

"We'll be back after, we promise~" Eddie assured as Roman gave a queasy look at his parents before looking at Billy, Eily, and Christie already settled in the living room, coloring.

"You'll be back, I'll be fine, I can do this!"

"We love you~" Trager assured with a light nudge, leading Roman towards the three in the living room.

"Love you too, Mama, Daddy!"

"Be good!" Billy called happily as Miles and Chris stood beside Eddie and Trager, ready for their parents only date to the movies.

Roman COULD do this, he'd done this before just not at night.

He had to remember he had done this before-But as the parental group filed out to the car, he wondered mentally who was babysitting whom!

"It's alright, here!" Billy said, hooking an arm around Romans arm and leading him over towards their sisters, a bit older now, waiting and watching, beaming as he arrived and showed off what they each had been coloring.

"I made a flower~" Christie said proudly and showed off a nicely done child like rose.

"And I made a doggy!" Eily said and sighed, "You think we could get one? Or a cat, Roman?"

Roman remembered the conversations of therapy animals he had with his parents and chose to stay quiet but gave Billy a small smile of knowing, the others face split in a smile and his eyes shone before he wondered aloud himself, picking up his own picture to show off to Roman, "I wonder if we could get one ourselves, Christie!"

"Oooh, maybe a piggy!" 

"Teacup pigs are cute~" Billy said as Roman looked over the detailed drawing and coloring of the park they'd frequented lately with their sisters and mother's.

"This is so cool, I feel the sun, hear the birds! And Christie I smell the rose, and Eily, the dog coming through the park!"

"Draw something, Roman~" Billy offered and handed over a blank sheet of paper and some colored pencils.

"Add something!" Christie clapped and Eily settled upon her brother's shoulder, upon the bad side, the more sensitive side so he felt the warmth and love she had for him.

With half a face, the world was only half and half when seen. Until he turned all the way in a full circle, there was always a part of everywhere he was missing, sight, sound, and smell together!

But he never let that stop him. No-Since Eily, even before her, Mama Trager, he'd been taught some tricks and walked barefoot as often as he could, felt with his left hand as much as he was allowed to engrave the object into memory.

He drew the tree they sat beside often, and a few stones none of them noticed but he had~

"That's pretty neat!" Billy said as he and the sisters looked at the finished picture.

Uncolored, unable to 'feel' colors and coloring not his bit, he smiled kindly and said, offering the coloring to the best of them, "You two wanna color it in? It needs the breath of life to it, don't it Billy?"

And Billy nodded with a sure fire, "Sure does!"

With the girls hard at work coloring Romans tree and rocks, Billy and Roman sat and watched them before Roman asked pointly, "What's it like seeing in full? I've forgotten."

To which Billy patted his head, the hair that was left, and asked back calmly, "Tell me what the world is like seen half and half! You seem to see better than us with two good ones!"

"I feel so stupid for what I've done-" Roman confessed softly only to feel Billy hug him carefully, still weary of the others only allowing his Mama the most contact with him, "That place made us into things no human should ever be made into-What you did back there is forgiven and or should be! I'm sorry it happened and if I could, if I had any control over it again, I'd change it all back-"

"Then none of this-" He said and motioned to their sisters then their family photos now upon the sills here and as he'd seen back at his place. Some of just their family alone, but now more with both together and smiled a small little bit up at Billy as their sisters together cried, "DONE!"

"I guess I wouldn't really ask for this to be changed if I could."

"Neither would I, Roman~" Billy smiled and together scooted over towards their sisters to see their hard work finished, amazed at how well they'd done together and lifelike it seemed!

By the time the adults returned, Eily and Christie were asleep as Roman and Billy drew around their sleeping bodies piled upon them, drawings of animals, mountains, oceans, planets, and space.

The parents then knew as hard as it was, it was finally time to admit, (Trager and Miles anyway) that their babies were growing up and at last were having more chances showed to them to come that they could spend with their partners~

It was bittersweet beyond anything they'd ever felt before~

**Author's Note:**

> HAVE ANY RAREPAIRINGS?
> 
> I will gladly do Good Omens Rarepairings and Pokemon ORAS rarepairings
> 
> Tell you what, I'll do my best, see what I can do
> 
> Since these pairings may not be pairings I don't like I'd enjoy something for my displeasure in writing about them
> 
> Fics or art in return (could just be an art trade at that point)
> 
> Nothing amazing on your part, no huge commission like work, never, just a fic or pic of a pairing I want in return ❤️
> 
> Fair trade?
> 
> So, anyone have a request, hit me up ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> (Here or Tumblr @Charsawdeath)
> 
> Don't have a way to send me art or fics, sorry
> 
> I MIGHT think about it cause that's who I am
> 
> But something in return for my work Actually being asked for and it doesn't have to be commission like work
> 
> That's about it
> 
> Ht me up
> 
> In return, pairings drawn or written of my choice by you ❤️
> 
> -
> 
> My work isn't amazing and I know this, I'm not asking for money nor much
> 
> Art trades to get one another exposed though is nice for little people like me who no one notices so anyone who takes me up, I'm so honored and again I will do my best ❤️


End file.
